


Toni Stark likes sex.

by slytherdor



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Brief Fem!Loki, Bruce is gorgeous, Dom!Loki, F/M, Fem!Toni, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Sexy Times, Steve is Awkward, Sub!Toni, Toni is stupid and reckless, forbidden relationship, when is she not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherdor/pseuds/slytherdor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni Stark likes a lot of things. She likes expensive scotch, rough sex and proving she’s smarter than people. She likes to tinker, she likes to invent, and she likes to show off – God, she loves to show off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Toni is good at making people uncomfortable.

Toni Stark likes a lot of things. She likes expensive scotch, rough sex and proving she’s smarter than people. She likes to tinker, she likes to invent, and she likes to show off – God, she loves to show off.  
She’s snarky and narcissistic, she’s intelligent beyond belief and she’s gorgeous. She’s selfless when it comes down to it. None of that matters, though, because she’s a female and females never get more than males.  
Toni Stark has decided to change this and when Toni Stark decides something, it happens.  
~  
Two weeks had passed since the battle of Manhattan and other than a bruise or two; Toni was healing up perfectly fine. She was sitting cross legged in a desk chair, tinkering with a piece of her suit, wearing nothing but a bra and a pair of lacy underwear. This is her lair, her batcave, her sanctuary. The only people who could even see inside here were Pepper and Rhodey, both of whom had already seen her naked.  
‘Madam, Captain Rogers is at the door.’ informed JARVIS.  
Toni let out a groan and banged her head against the table.  
‘Let him in.’  
‘May I suggest putting some clothing on?’  
Toni smiled cheekily and slipped on a button up shirt – not bothering to button it up – and repeated her request (because JARVIS is her baby and she doesn’t order him to do anything).  
The door slid open to reveal Captain Steve Rogers. At first he started when he realized the door was open, and then he smiled at Toni when he spotted her and finally, when Toni stood up, his face went an adorable cherry red colour.  
‘Hiya, Cap.’ Toni grinned. Making different members of the Avengers uncomfortable was one of her favourite things to do and she is incredibly good at it.  
‘What can I do for you?’  
Steve realized that he was staring and snapped his mouth shut. Toni heard the audible click of his teeth.  
‘Oh… I uh- Well. I came to uh, talk to you. Fury asked me to. Um. Oh, yeah he wanted me to ask you to keep a low profile; stay out of the spotlight and uh… Stuff…’  
‘Really? Why?’  
‘I think the words he used were “I don’t want her sleeping around so much, it makes us look bad.”’  
Toni’s grin faded. Fuck that.  
‘Clint gets to sleep with whoever the fuck he likes and I’m supposed to keep a low profile because I make the team look bad?’ she asked in a low, threatening tone.  
‘No! No, that’s not what-‘  
‘Yes it fucking is, Rogers. Barton is allowed to sleep with multiple women and men a week, but I can’t because I’M A FUCKING WOMAN AND I’LL NEVER HAVE THE SAME FUCKING LENIENCY AS THE MEN IN THIS TEAM. IT’S FUCKING RIDICULOUS. YOU CAN CALL FURY AND TELL HIM TO SHOVE IT UP HIS ASS. I’LL SLEEP WITH WHOEVER I WANT BECAUSE I’M COMFORTABLE ENOUGH WITH MY BODY TO DO SO.’  
Steve had been slowly backing out of the room and the second he stepped past the threshold, Toni shut the door in his face. It’s a shame I can’t slam the fucking thing, she thought.  
Taking a couple of deep breaths, she stood and walked towards the bar.  
‘JARVIS? Security protocol zero four eight.’  
‘Of course.’  
Toni poured herself a generous glass of Scotch and watched as the luxurious bed descended from the ceiling. Protocol #048 had four layers;  
1\. No one enters until the protocol is removed, not even Pepper or Rhodey.  
2\. The lab sprouts a bed and a fridge, in addition to the bar and bathroom. (Everyone thought that when she was down here for days, she didn’t sleep. She did, but she liked it that people thought she didn’t).  
3\. No phone calls, emails, texts or alarms were allowed in here.  
4\. JARVIS only called for help if Toni was in serious danger. Serious as in life threatening.  
Toni took the shirt off and went back to tinkering, JARVIS knew her so well that he started blasting AC/DC as loud as the speakers in the lab would allow. It was pretty fucking loud.  
~  
‘JARVIS, how long have I been here?’  
‘Four days, Ms Stark.’  
‘Anything of importance happen upstairs?’  
‘ No. Ms Potts came down to try and contact you twice, Captain Rogers once and Colonel Rhodes once, Ma’am.’  
‘End the security protocol.’  
The walls became glass again and the door unlocked. Toni felt like having some fun. Clad in a sheet and a scanty piece of underwear, she padded to the elevator and pressed the button for the communal floor.  
~  
The doors pinged open and Toni stepped into the corridor. Making her way to the kitchen, she could hear something frying and hoped that there was enough for her.  
‘Morning Clint.’  
‘Oh, hey Toni.’ He replied, without turning.  
‘Is that bacon?’  
‘Yeah.’  
‘Throw some in the pan for me?’  
‘Sure.’  
Toni liked Clint, he was easy going, fun and he treated her like an equal. They caused trouble together and were never sorry for it.  
He turned around and motioned with his spatula to her getup.  
‘Who are you trying to make uncomfortable?’  
‘Steve or Bruce, whoever comes in.’ she smirked.  
‘Steve or Bruce wha-‘ Toni heard something clatter to the ground. She’d jumped up to sit on the counter, back to the door. The sheet dipped at her back, revealing her entire back and shoulders and reappearing again just below her back dimples, which she knew looked fucking sexy.  
Clint smirked, Toni smirked.  
‘Morning Steve,’ they sang in unusion.  
‘I- I uh. Yeah. Okay.’  
Toni turned, flicking her hair over her shoulder.  
‘Care to join us for breakfast?’  
‘Oh, uh… Yeah. Okay.’  
Toni laughed.  
‘I uh… I wanted to apologize… For Monday. It was unreasonable and Fury shouldn't have-‘  
‘What happened on Monday?’  
‘Fury told me to “keep a low profile” for a while and not sleep with anyone.’  
‘What!? That’s ridiculous. How can he even…’ Clint threw his hands up in disgust.  
‘Yeah. Don’t worry about it Rogers. Sorry for yelling at you; it was Fury I was mad at.’  
‘Oh… Uh, okay. Yeah.’  
Toni noticed that the supersoldier hadn’t moved from his spot.  
‘Going to pick up that mug?’  
Breakfast was spent joking with Clint and seeing who could make the blonde more uncomfortable. In the end Clint won, only because he planted a kiss on the corner of Steve’s lips. He left after that, the sounds of Clint and Toni’s guffaws following him down the hall.  
It was a well known fact that Clint Barton and Toni Stark were Pansexual. Both had had sex with guys, girls and others.  
‘I wanna go out tonight, you coming?’  
‘That depends on where you’re going.’ Retorted Toni, stealing the last piece of Clint’s bacon.  
‘I was thinking that new place on 57th, what do you think?’  
‘Sounds good. Don’t be offended if I don’t come home with you.’  
‘Same goes, dude.’  
They smiled at each other and left for their respective tasks.


	2. Mysterious young men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Clint go to a bad, promising not to be offended if they don't go home together.

Toni was in the gym when Pepper found her. Running on the treadmill at 8 miles an hour with Metallica bursting through the sound system, she didn’t notice that the redhead had entered.  
‘Toni?’  
‘Oh, hey Pep.’ Toni had a smile reserved for Pepper and Rhodey, it was softer than her usual smirk or shit-eating grin.  
‘I tried to call you.’  
‘Fury pissed me off, sorry. What’s up?’  
‘I have some papers for you to sign and there’s a meeting you should be at in two days time.’  
‘I’ll be there.’  
‘Good.’  
Toni slowed down and hopped off the machine, grabbing her towel and draping it around her shoulders. She signed the papers and Pepper left after promising a movie night.

~

‘Ma’am, Mr. Barton wants to know if you’re ready.’  
‘Tell him I’ll be another two minutes.’  
She zipped her dress up, a silky, backless number that clung to her curves perfectly. She slipped on the ridiculous red pumps and applied one last layer of the bright red lipstick. Her hair was trailing over one shoulder, wavy and stopping halfway down her stomach. She looked classy and sexy, but never trashy.  
Stepping out of the elevator, she saw Clint’s smile. He was wearing a light purple shirt and a pair of black jeans and damn if he didn’t look sexy.  
‘I’m almost disappointed that you’re not coming home with me.’  
‘Same goes.’ They smiled and walked out of the building to get in Toni’s limo.

~

The club was awesome. The music was loud, the lights dizzying, the drinks top notch and the people fun.  
She was currently in the process of chatting with a man with very dark hair and the body of a Greek god. She was just drunk enough for his face not to matter, but sober enough to drool inwardly over his posh accent.  
‘So where are you even from?’  
‘Far away, I came here to escape my family.’  
‘Fair enough.’  
‘Can I offer you another drink?’  
‘I think that I may have something more interesting to drink at my place.’  
‘I think I could top that.’  
Toni paused. She liked this guy; he’d been challenging her all night. They’d had an intelligent conversation and now he wanted her to come home with him. Oh yes, this will be fun.  
‘Shall we go then?’ She drank the last of her martini and stood. He took her arm and they walked out into the night.  
‘So, where is your place?’  
‘About a mile from here. Would you like to take a cab or would you prefer to walk?’  
‘Let’s walk.’  
Toni pulled out her phone and tapped a button.  
‘JARVIS, loop the past five minutes of security footage on all the cameras we pass, I don’t exactly want to be interrupted.’ She smiled at the man on her right.  
He smiled back and – Jesus – She nearly swooned.

~

By the time they reached the man’s house, she was on the verge of begging him to just fucking get in her already. On the way, he’d whispered in her ear with a voice like melted chocolate all the things he wanted to do to her. That he wanted to dominate her, make her scream and leave bruises were the basics and damn, she was fairly sure her lacy panties were wet.

The second they stepped into the flat, he had her pressed against the wall, his mouth crushed against hers. She dropped her purse and fumbled with her zip, letting the dress pool around her feet before she moved her hands to undo the buttons of the emerald green shirt. She slid it from his shoulders and moaned. He was sculpted like a fucking model.

He put his hands on the backs of her thighs and caused her to gasp by lifting her. She locked her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. They moved away from the wall and he kicked the door shut behind them. They entered a room and Toni felt herself being lowered onto a bed. She looked up and very nearly came.

The black jeans contrasted with the porcelain skin. They hung low on his hips. He kicked off his tan dress shoes and stood there, looking her up and down. She had on a black bra, lacy and strapless and a pair of red, seamless underwear. She was still wearing her shoes.

Toni raised herself up on her elbows and crossed her legs, knowing that if she smiled just so, she’d look irresistible. He smiled again and bit his lip and damn, if it wasn’t the most attractive thing she’d ever seen.

‘Are you just going to stand there?’  
‘What are your limits?’  
Toni thought for a second.  
‘No blood play, no needles or other sharp implements, no humiliation.’  
‘Safeword?’  
‘AC DC.’  
He grinned predatorily then.  
‘On your knees. Present yourself to me.’

She moved herself so that she was kneeling on the bed, knees apart and palms on her thighs. Her shoulders were back and her chest was put on display. He moved onto the bed and kissed her. He tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back, exposing the lines of her throat. He began placing small kisses following the tendon.

‘First rule; You are not allowed to touch. Understood?’  
She nodded. He placed another kiss.

‘Second rule; You will address me as sir from now on.’  
‘Yes, Sir.’  
He nipped at the sensitive skin just below her ear, causing her to gasp.

‘Third rule; You do everything I command and if you fail to follow orders, you will be reprimanded.’  
‘Yes, Sir.’

Toni was looking forward to this. He began to suck on a patch of skin just behind her ear. She whimpered and tipped her head, allowing him better access. Once he was satisfied, he pressed his lips against hers again, using his grip on her hair to deepen the kiss. She moved to run her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, but no sooner than she had brushed her fingertips against the skin of his shoulder, she found herself being pushed face down onto the bed. He’d moved aside, and bent her over his knee. He landed a spank on her scantily clad ass before she had even registered that they’d moved. He had done all of this with lightning speed. She yelped in an undignified manner when she felt the sting.

‘I told you not to touch.’  
Another spank.  
‘Y- yes, Sir.’ She managed to stutter. He took his knee from under her and moved off the bed.  
She watched as he slowly unfastened his belt and discarded it to the side in one smooth movement. His long, elegant fingers deftly removed the button and pulled down the zip.  
‘Come here.’  
She shuffled to the end of the bed, ass still smarting.  
‘You will remove my clothing with your teeth, and then you will wrap your lips around my cock.’

Dear God, she thought, I have never heard anything that sounded as dirty and as god damn sexy as that right there. She leaned forward, earning a smile from him by clasping her hands neatly behind her back. Slowly, she began to work his jeans down his hips and thighs. They fell to his feet and he stepped out of them. She then moved to work down the Black underwear and she very nearly moaned at the sight of his erection straining through the fabric. He was HUGE. She carefully maneuvered the underwear down to his thighs and they too, fell. Immediately she got to work, running the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock. She was good at this.

She took the tip into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks, he threw his head back. She began to slide down his length, using her tongue to trace the vein on the underside. She took every inch of his glorious length into her mouth and eventually into her throat until her nose was pressed against his stomach. He moaned then. It was low and wanton and she loved it. She pulled away right until his tip was resting on her bottom lip before plunging down again.

After she’d done that a few times, he reached down and held her hair. He began to slowly fuck her mouth. She forced her throat to relax and used her tongue to the best of her abilities. Three minutes had him gasping for air and moaning loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

He pulled her away then, shuddering lightly as he came into contact with the cool air.  
‘Lie back.’ He ordered, shakily.  
She complied and soon, she felt a pair of lips pressing against the inside of her knee. He placed kisses on her thighs, along with the occasional nip. She was shaking slightly by the time he hooked his fingers under the waistband of her underwear. He slid them down her legs and threw them somewhere off the bed, along with her shoes. He continued kissing and biting up her stomach, pausing to pay special attention to her nipples, which made her gasp and grip the sheets, up her neck and finally to her mouth. He could taste a little of himself on her lips.

He brought a hand up to wrap itself around her neck lightly, while the other went down and started to roll her clit under one finger. She whimpered and he pulled back to watch her face. He began to roll faster, she began to moan.  
‘What do you want?’  
‘More, Sir.’  
‘Like this?’  
He plunged a finger inside her before she could react. Her back arched momentarily off the bed.  
‘YES! Y- yes, Sir.’  
He smiled and tightened his grip on her throat.  
‘More?’  
‘Please. Please, Sir.’ She gasped. He added a second finger and crooked them when he found the sweet spot. She moaned louder than before and tilted her hips to give him proper access.  
He teased and pleasured her until he was on the very brink of orgasm, when he stopped altogether. He kept his hand around her neck and positioned himself.

‘I’m going to fuck you now.’

She cried out. He hoisted her legs over his shoulders and stilled. He waited until he could feel her relax before thrusting into her brutally. Her back arched so there was nothing touching the bed except her head and her ass. He pulled out to the tip, squeezing her throat and making her cry out before beginning to fuck her in earnest. He pushed in relentlessly, hitting her clit with every thrust. He drove into her again and again, losing himself in the rhythm.

After several minutes, he ordered her to turn around and put her ass in the air. He slid into her again, reaching around with one hand to tweak her nipple and the other to being to play with her clit. She moaned at the contact and the position and everything. His thrusts became more erratic and her moans more needy until they came together. She screamed and he yelled, riding her until they were both spent.

He placed a kiss on her back, just below her neck before pulling out and collapsing next to her. She undid her bra, he’d pulled it down, before climbing under the sheets. He joined her and they fell asleep, she was draped over him.


	3. Toni is reckless and stupid and she likes it that way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni realises who she's sleeping with and can't bring herself to stop.

Toni awoke to an empty bed and the sound of something frying. Wrapping a sheet around herself, she padded to the kitchen and froze in the doorway. She was looking at Loki. She was looking at the psycho who threw her out of a window before trying to dominate the fucking world. She was looking at the man she fucked.

‘It is rude to stare, Lady Stark.’  
Toni snapped her mouth shut, her mask snapping into place.  
‘It’s also rude to throw people out of windows and try to take over their world too.’  
The fucker had the gall to laugh.  
‘Did you enjoy last night?’

Toni should leave. She should call someone. She should run. She should alert JARVIS. She should activate the panic button hidden in a tooth. She should, except she had a thing for danger.

‘Very much so. Yourself?’  
‘Indeed. You are a very attractive woman, Stark.’  
‘Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.’  
He snorted.  
‘Shouldn’t you be off world somewhere imprisoned?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘So why aren’t you.’  
‘I escaped.’  
‘Obviously. Does Thor know?’  
He was suddenly standing face to face with her.  
‘No, and nor shall he.’  
‘Oh?’

He brought a hand up to wrap around her throat. Oh shit, she though, this shouldn't be sexy.  
‘No, he shant.’

Damnit, that voice.

She did the stupidest thing she could think of. She leaned forward and kissed him. Loki seemed confused for a moment, but he began returning the kiss. He walked with her over to the kitchen counter, when he lifted her to sit on the marble bench top.  
He ran a hand down her front and without warning, he plunged two fingers into her. She jerked and bit his lip. He smiled that fucking sexy smile and began to thrust. He was wearing a pair of boxers and she made short work of them while he divested her of the sheet. Soon they were standing naked in Loki’s kitchen, bacon frying in the pan just feet away.

He pushed unto her without so much as a warning. She shouted and scraped her nails across his shoulders, making him hiss slightly and crush his lips against hers. They rocked together, feeling each other. Some part of Toni’s brain was warning her that this was a bad idea, but she told it to shut the fuck up because this was the best sex she’d ever had.  
When she came, she shouted Loki’s name. He stilled for a second, before giving one final thrust and finishing inside her.

~

Sitting at the table with a plate of bacon, eggs and hash brown in front of her, Toni decided to make conversation.  
‘So… Got any plans for world domination?’  
Loki looked up at her.  
‘Not currently.’  
‘Oh, that’s good.’

‘Stark! Knife and fork!’

Toni jumped and looked up sheepishly before putting down her bacon and taking up her knife and fork.  
‘I can see that I am going to need to teach you some manners.’  
‘And when exactly do you plan on doing that?’  
‘What are you doing next Friday?’

‘I- Wait, what?’  
‘I find you attractive, you are incredibly intelligent and there are at least twelve more things I want to do with you sexually, so I would not be averse to doing this again.’  
Toni sat with her mouth agape.  
‘You… You threw me out of a window!’  
‘Ah, so you are going to hold a grudge then? I did it because I was sexually frustrated and it was that or I fucked you in the middle of the battle. Of course, that would have been exciting, but I had orders to follow.’

‘Okay… So next Friday? I’ll… Meet you at the club? For anonymity reasons. Somehow I doubt SHIELD would be happy about me and you.’  
‘That sounds acceptable.’

~

Toni stepped out of the elevator into the communal living room, shoes in her hand.  
Steve avoided looking at her altogether, Clint grinned, Natasha rolled her eyes, Bruce didn’t look up from his book and Thor gave her the most confused look she had ever seen.  
‘Antonia Stark, where have you been?’  
‘Hey Thor, I was at someone’s house.’  
‘You have an aura of magic about you, it is most peculiar.’  
Everyone looked at her. Well, shit. She plastered her biggest shit-eating grin on her face.  
‘Well, last night was pretty fucking magical.’ She winked at Clint for extra effect. Steve went red and Thor furrowed his brow.

~

After she’ showered and changed into a pair of denim shorts and a tank top, she went down to her lab. She’d finished modifying the suit and so she decided to tinker with a Stark phone, Bruce needed something that the hulk wouldn’t break.  
‘JARVIS, Guns n Roses please.’  
The music blared and she got to work.

Six hours later, JARVIS dimmed the music enough to be heard.  
‘Ma’am, Doctor Banner is at the door.’  
‘Perfect,’ she smiled. ‘Let him in.’

The door slid open to reveal Bruce standing behind it awkwardly.  
‘Come on in, Brucey.’  
‘Hi Toni. You uh… You called?’  
‘Yes I did. I have some things for you.’  
‘Wha- No, Toni you don’t need to-‘

Toni held up a hand.  
‘You’re part of the team and you’re a friend. It’s what friends do, isn’t it? Here.’  
She led him over to the corner of her lab and pulled out a folded pair of pants.  
‘These will stretch to fit The Other Guy when you change. I would suggest wearing normal pants over them because they’re skin tight.’

Bruce took them into his hands and just stared at them with his mouth open.  
‘I have six more pairs on their way, but I’ll give you these for now.’  
‘Toni… I don’t know what to say…’ He looked at her with his huge hazel puppy eyes.  
‘That’s not even it, come here.’ She led him back to the desk and presented him with a bracelet.

‘This is a mobile phone. From here you can access the internet, you can talk to JARVIS, you can make calls and send texts and emails. When you change, it’ll expand to accommodate his wrist without falling off or squeezing too tight.’  
There was a tear rolling down Bruce’s cheek.  
‘Toni… I can’t take this.’

‘You can and you will. They’re for everyone’s benefit, so we don’t have to look at his junk again because that was weird and so that we don’t have to worry when you disappear after battles, you can call us and we’ll pick you up.’  
‘Thanks, Toni. I really appreciate this.’

Toni smiled and led him upstairs where they drank coffee and tea and talked.

Toni liked Bruce. He‘s kind and forgiving. He’s incredibly intelligent and thoughtful. They can sit in silence in the same lab for hours. There was also that one time they had sex in the lab. It was slow and sweet but god damn, he’s sexy.

~

This, Toni had decided, was the most boring meeting she had ever been to.

The old men kept ogling her, even though she was only wearing a conservative dress. It was gross.

Her phone vibrated.

Enjoying yourself? –L  
No. I am SO bored. How did you get this number? -T  
I called my cellular phone from yours when you were asleep. -L

Toni froze and began to hyperventilate slightly.

Calm yourself, I did not infringe on your privacy. –L  
How do I know that? -T  
If I had, you would know. –L  
Fair enough. -T

Do not be alarmed. I want you to place your phone in your bag and your hands on the desk in front of you. –L

Toni looked at the phone incredulously. What?

She felt a hand on her leg. 

Oh my god. Loki is under the table. Wait, don’t they call him silvertongue? Oh shit. She felt his hand push her flowing skirt up and his head duck under it. She felt his finger move her underwear to the side. She remembered what he’d said and put her phone in her bag and her hands on the table. 

She felt one finger stroke her with a featherlight touch and forced herself to remain still. This was bad. This was very bad. Oh dear. Oh no. Oh my-fuck!

She felt his tongue against her clit. He pressed on it and swirled it around and sucked lightly. She was gripping her hands together so tight, her knuckles were white. He added a finger inside her and she had to cough to cover up her whimper.

‘Ms Stark, are you alright?’  
‘Yes, I’m- Yes! I’m okay. Please, please continue.’ She smiled. Damnit Loki.

He added a second finger and she nearly moaned. Nearly. She was barreling towards her orgasm but just before she reached it, Loki left. He just wasn’t there suddenly. 

What a douche.


	4. Torture isn't something that anyone should have to go through.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni makes another stupid decision, this time for all the right reasons.

The red alert sounded itself throughout the Avenger’s mansion and everyone sprung into action. Toni sprinted to her lab and stepped into the mark VIII. SHIELD had detected Loki-esque magic somewhere on the other side of town. Well fuck. Fuck. 

~

‘Has anyone heard from Loki?’  
Toni sat still.  
‘Thor, I thought you said he was imprisoned.’  
‘He was under heavy guard when I left, he must have escaped.’  
‘We are going to take him into custody.’

‘Has he actually done something wrong?’ Toni piped up.  
Everyone turned to look at her, making her feel vaguely uncomfortable.

‘Does it matter?’  
‘Well yeah, if he’s just living here and not doing anything that involves world domination then what’s the problem?’  
‘Lady of Iron, he escaped from Asgard. That in itself is an offence.’  
‘Let me ask you something, Thor. What were you doing to him in prison? Were you torturing him?’  
Thor faltered.  
‘In the prisons of Asgard, the prisoners are subject to torture, yes.’  
‘Can you blame him for escaping, then?’  
‘I don’t see why it matters Stark.’

‘I don’t like torture, okay?’ she burst out, ‘I know what it’s like to be tortured. I can NOT condone it in any way shape or form.’

‘Lady of Iron, a woman, especially one from Midgard, cannot know the intricacies of Asgardian prison systems.’

Toni clenched her fists.   
Everyone had stilled, knowing that she could not abide sexism.   
Toni stood and walked out of the room. 

She pulled out her phone.

A sleepy voice answered.  
‘Stark?’  
‘Loki, SHIELD knows where you are. You need to get out now, they’re about to send the Avengers after you.’  
He sounded significantly more awake when he replied.  
‘Why are you telling me this?’  
Toni faltered.

‘Thor pissed me off, I can’t agree with torture and I’m always doing stupid shit. Get your ass out of there.’

She hung up the phone just as she stepped into the suit. She flew back to the tower. Stupid Avengers, she thought, stupid Thor, stupid Fury and stupid, STUPID Loki.

~

She’d just turned the shower on when she heard Clint’s voice.  
‘Toni?’  
‘Hey Clint.’

‘Hey,’ he stepped into the bathroom.

‘What’d you guys find?’  
‘Nothing, we found an empty apartment when we got there. Thor said that he’d definitely been there recently but he was gone.’  
‘Oh. Okay.’ She began to lather up her hair. ‘So what happened?’

‘Nothing, we got there, searched the place and left.’  
‘Cool.’  
‘Thor wants to apologize.’  
‘Tell him to shove it up his ass.’  
‘I told him you’d say that.’ She could hear his grin.

‘I’m just… I’m so sick of people disregarding me just because I’m female. Everyone does it, Fury, Thor, people on the board, even my fucking Dad did it. He wanted a boy so much. I built a fully functioning AI when I was 15 and all I got was a ‘that’s nice, Toni.’ because a fucking male would have one it when he was 13. I just want to be recognized and a fucking human being and not put down because I’m fucking female.'

She thumped her head against the tiles, the tears running down her face mixing with the shower spray. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and hugged Clint. He had stepped, fully dressed, into the shower. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and they stood there for about an hour, her head resting on his chest. 

She looked up and smiled after a while. He smiled back and stepped out of the shower. She followed a couple of minutes afterwards, realizing that he’d stolen her towel.

‘CLINT!’ She could hear his laugh.

~

It was Friday and she was sitting at the bar in the club. She was wearing a short-ish gold dress with an a-line skirt. She’d put on suspenders and attached them to thigh high stockings. She was wearing matching underwear.

She wasn’t even sure he’d show up. She hadn’t heard from him since she’d told him to leave. Oh well, she thought, I can still have some fun.

She began to chat up the guy sitting alone on her right. They’d been talking for about ten minutes when she spotted a flash of green on the other side of the room. There was Loki, in a silky black button up shirt and a pair of green jeans that showed off his perfect ass.   
She excused herself, not caring about the disappointed look on the guy’s face and made her way to the couch he was sitting on. She planted herself on the seat next to him.

‘Good evening.’  
‘Hey.’  
‘I would like to thank you for alerting me to the danger that day.’  
‘No problem.’

He called up two glasses of expensive whiskey and they toasted to the Avengers’ failure.  
‘So where are you living?’  
‘I have a small flat in California.’  
‘What? How’d you get here?’  
‘I am magic, Ms Stark.’  
‘You can call me Toni, you know.’

He chuckled, ‘I think, Ms Stark, that I shall call you whatever I want.’  
She melted.  
‘So, your place or mine?’  
‘Would you be averse to travelling my way?’  
‘I’ll try anything once.’ He chuckled again. He took her hand and led her out the back door. He wrapped his arms around her and she could hear him mumbling softly. 

There was suddenly a rush of wind and he let go of her. She collapsed to the ground, panting. She hoped her stomach was empty enough to avoid vomiting all over his living room.

‘Are you alright?’  
‘Give me a sec.’  
She stood on shaky legs and laughed.  
‘We are never doing that again.’

He laughed before taking her face in his hands. He pressed his lips against hers almost tenderly. The backed up against a wall and he undid her dress. She shrugged it off and was left in her lingerie. He stepped back and looked at her intently.   
She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks.

‘If the team could see us now, huh?’

He stepped forward suddenly and crushed her against the wall. He kissed her fiercely and she gripped the collar of his shirt. Again he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

‘You know,’ she said, between kisses, ‘It’s rude to nearly give someone an orgasm in the middle of a meeting and then leave them hanging.’

He smiled against her lips, ‘I apologize.’  
‘You’re not sorry.’  
He chuckled again.  
‘No, I can’t say I am. Shall I make it up to you?’  
‘Please, do.’

He bit her bottom lip and moved one hand between them to press against the wetness on her skimpy underwear. She gasped and pressed her forehead against his.

‘I do like your choice of underwear.’  
‘Th- thanks. I, ah! I chose it especially.’  
He smiled and kissed her again just as he put two fingers inside her.  
The night passed in a frenzy of kissing, fucking and snarky banter against the wall. She orgasmed four times, he twice. At the end, they collapsed onto the couch and slept together, naked and uncovered.

~

Again, she awoke alone. Again she could hear breakfast cooking. She smelled pancakes. She slipped on his black shirt from the night before, not bothering to button it up. Padding quietly into the kitchen, she attempted to sneak up on him.

‘Good morning Stark.’   
The fucker… She was a meter away, directly behind him.

‘Morning.’ She reached up and pulled her hair into a messy bun, pushing herself up to sit cross legged on the counter.  
‘Do you have any plans for today that are unavoidable?’  
‘No, do you?’  
‘I do not. Would you like to go for lunch?’  
‘Sounds awesome.’

Just then, a crash could be heard from the other room. Loki froze, turning to face the door. Toni hopped down and clasped his hand in hers.

The door burst open and the Avengers filed into the room, weapons drawn. Toni’s eyes went wide for a second, before she put a calm mask on, seeing that Loki was doing the same.

‘BROTHER! What is the meaning of thi-‘

Everyone froze, seeing Toni holding hands with Loki and wearing nothing but his unbuttoned overlarge shirt.

‘Toni?’  
‘Hiya, Cap.’  
‘What are you doing?’

‘I believe it may be obvious that she is about to engage in breakfast with me, Captain Rogers.’ snapped Loki.

Clint looked at her disapprovingly.  
‘Don’t give me that look, Clint. What about that one time you fucked Doom’s lackey?’ Clint’s face turned red.

Toni felt Loki’s arms wrap themselves around her and again she collapsed to the floor, except this time, the floor was incredibly familiar.

‘WARNING NEXT TIME!’

‘I apologize, had I stayed, Thor would have taken me back to Asgard. I cannot survive any more torture.’

The honesty in his statement startled her. Okay, she thought. I can do one of two things here. I can take him in or I can help him escape eternal torture. She sighed.

‘I’m going to pack a bag, and then you are going to zap us to somewhere, preferably Europe or Asia, and we are going to figure something out.’  
Loki nodded. He followed her to her room and watched as she packed a backpack, adding on top of her things a huge wad of $100 bills.

‘Ready?’  
He nodded. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly, before they were suddenly standing under a canopy of trees in freezing cold snow.

‘So where are we?’  
‘Russia.’  
Toni smiled, ‘Do you speak Russian?’  
‘Yes.’  
‘I do too.’


	5. They are officially on the run, but that doesn't mean that they can't enjoy luxury.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Toni are actually on the run from SHIELD and Toni is worried about where this is going.

They had checked into hotel and gone clothes shopping. Loki had been asleep for the past three hours, travelling that distance had depleted his energy. 

Toni decided to check her phone.

JARVIS had disabled anything that could be traced, including GPS and wifi. The call came through but if she didn’t answer them, they couldn’t be traced. There were four calls from Clint, twelve from SHIELD, six from Pepper and three from Steve.

She walked out into the lobby and ordered breakfast before sitting on one of the lounges and putting her face into her hands.  
What the fuck was she doing? She placed one hand over the soft blue glow of the arc reactor. This was stupid, she should just call Pepper and have them take Loki away and… Torture him. 

She remembered what he looked like when he had first come to earth. He was pale and exhausted and… Hadn’t Thor said that he was a FROST giant? How do you torture someone made of ice? With heat. He’d been suffering from heat exhaustion.  
Well shit. Now there is absolutely no way she was going to turn him in. 

‘Stark?’  
Toni jolted and looked up.  
‘Loki! Hi! Feeling better?’ She noticed that he was wearing a new coat and had brought one down for her.  
‘Much better, thankyou. Would you care to join me for dinner?’  
She smiled and stood. 

They walked for a little while before settling on a small restaurant. They were seated and ordered their food in fluent Russian.  
‘When did you learn to speak Russian?’  
‘I got a tutor when I learned about the Avengers initiative ages ago, when I noticed Natasha Romanoff was on the team.’  
‘I see.’

They ate in silence. When it was time for dessert, Loki decided to address the elephant in the room.

‘Why did you come with me?’  
Toni thought for a moment. She several answers.  
‘You’re amazing in bed, we have incredible conversations and… I can’t do… Torture. I can’t abide it. I know what it’s like and now I know how they torture you I can’t… I won’t let them do it.’

His face had gone blank. 

‘How do you know how they torture me?’  
‘Oh… Well Thor mentioned that you were some kind of ice being.’ She figured that he wouldn’t like to be called an ice monster. ‘How do you torture ice? With heat. When you first came, with the chitauri, you looked like you were suffering from heat exhaustion. So I just figured…’ She trailed off.

‘I am impressed, Stark. You are correct, when I was in Asgard, they burned me and left me surrounded by hot coals for years at a time. I was… Incredibly unpleasant.’

Toni nodded.  
‘I do wonder how you ‘know what it’s like’ as you say.’  
Toni hid her face.

‘I used to deal weapons. One of my employees was dealing them under the table so… I was captured by a terrorist organization in Iraq and they tried to force me to build weapons. That’s the reason I have the arc reactor and… Yeah.’ She let out a shaky breath and looked up at the person across from her.

He did the most unexpected thing. He placed his hand over hers.  
Just then, the waiter brought coffee.

~

Back at the hotel, they were about to part for their respective rooms when Toni stopped.

‘Why don’t we share a room?’  
‘Why would we?’  
‘Oh, I- Never mind.’

They parted for their respective rooms.

Toni got into the shower and banged her head against the wall.

What the fuck? She asked herself. The sex was a casual thing and the only reason for protecting him was the torture. Damn it Toni. ‘Why don’t we share a room?’ Seriously? You’re an idiot. 

She sat on the floor and cried for a good 15 minutes. Afterwards, she stepped out, dried herself and fell into bed naked, wishing for her lab and her security protocol.

DO NOT FALL FOR THE CRAZY SUPER-VILLAIN-GOD.

~

Toni woke to a hand shaking her shoulder.  
‘Stark, Stark, get up.’  
‘Wha?’ She raised her head sleepily,   
‘There are SHIELD agents in the building, we need to leave immediately.’

Toni scrambled out of bed and decided that she was glad that she’d bought a bigger bag and had kept it packed. Wrapped in an expensive black sheet, she wrapped her arms around Loki with her bag on her shoulders.

~

It was hot. It was muggy and stiflingly hot. Toni lifted her head wearily and saw green. Everything was green.   
‘Where are we?’  
‘Bali.’  
‘How far are we from a hotel?’  
Loki pushed aside a fern leaf to reveal a huge luxury resort.  
‘Not far.’  
‘Good,’ Toni turned the sheet into a summery dress and Loki looked impressed.   
‘I’m going back to sleep.’

~

Another twelve hours found Toni and Loki waking up side my side in a huge bed in the honeymoon suite. They only had one room left when they’d checked in.

Toni looked over and found Loki staring up at the ceiling.

‘Stark.’  
‘Hey.’  
‘May I ask you a personal question?’

‘Oh, uh… Yeah. Go ahead.’ It was way too early for this.

‘Do you experience nightmares frequently?’

Toni froze. It had been ages since she’d actually woken up screaming and crying, but she knew she still had them.  
‘Yes.’  
‘What do they contain?’

Toni took a deep breath, preparing herself. She’d never talked to anyone about the nightmares and she was about to tell the crazy god.

‘Scenes from Iraq, mostly. The torture. The faces of the dead. The faces of my captors. Mostly the helpless feeling you get when you’re being tortured.’

‘What comforts you?’

‘Knowing that I killed them all. All the people who had anything to do with my torture. Not that I'm proud of that, but it's a comfort knowing that they can't hurt anyone else.’

‘Oh.’  
‘What about you?’

‘I will not discuss such things.’

Toni wondered just how badly you have to be tortured and for how long, to not even be able to think about it without crying, because the way Loki’s shoulders shook, she was fairly sure that’s what he was doing. He’d rolled over so his back was facing her.

Toni reached out and hesitantly put a hand on his arm. He started, but he allowed it. They stayed like that, Loki silently crying his eyes out and Toni offering what comfort she could, until the sun went down. 

Toni slipped on a summer dress and Loki put on his usual jeans and shirt and they made their way to the beachfront.

~

‘So, I was thinking, can you… I don’t know what you’d call it. Can you transfigure things?’  
‘I can change the appearance of things at will, yes.’  
‘What if you… Changed us. Made us look… Different.’  
‘It is a good idea, but what would you have me change us into?’  
‘Well, they’re looking for a man and a woman, right? So what if one of us changed genders?’

Toni saw a hint of a devilish smile pull up the corners of Loki’s lips.

A second later, Toni was staring at one of the most gorgeous women she had ever seen.

Loki had black hair that fell to her hips and eyelashes to rival a butterfly’s wing. The jeans and shirt changed into a skirt and shirt and the tall, slender woman looked like Loki’s identical twin sister. The lips that looked perfectly manly on Loki, looked startlingly feminine on this woman.

‘Whoa. Okay. Wow. You’re… Wow.’  
She (he?) smiled.  
‘You are impressed.’  
‘I am… Incredibly impressed.’  
‘I think… We’ll need to change you slightly as well.’

Loki ran her fingers through Toni’s hair and when it fell back into her face, it was a deep shade of burgundy. Toni saw it and grinned. They stared at each other for a moment before they stood from where they were sitting on the beach and made their way back to the hotel.


	6. Toni has an idea and knows her team won't say no.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni thinks of a way to go home.

Toni turned and locked the door behind her. Just as the bolt slid into place, she felt Loki’s body press against hers from behind. One hand hitched up her dress and began drawing tiny circles leading further and further up her thigh, the other hand was working on pulling the dress down below her bra. 

‘So, Stark.’ Oh my god, that voice. ‘Does this form arouse you? Does it make you want to come with your fingers tangled in my hair and your name on my lips?’  
‘Yes! Yes, God, yes.’

The dress fell to the floor and Toni was pulled towards the window overlooking the beach.

‘Do you see those people out there? They Can probably see you right now. See your barely-clad body pressed against the glass. See a woman standing behind you with her fingers creeping closer and closer to your underwear line.’

Toni moaned, feeling the fingers wiggle under the elastic at her hips. She noticed one man who’d spotted them in their fifth story room. He was just staring. The fingers traipsed lower and lower until Toni could just feel a fingertip over her clit. Loki moved her hand, and Toni cried out at how barely-there the touch actually was. Damn her exhibitionist streak.

Toni was going to orgasm too soon if this went on, so she suddenly turned and, using a self defense love learned from Natasha, she pressed Loki against the window. She tore the dress from Loki’s lithe frame before undoing her bra and ridding her of the black underwear. Loki giggled, she actually giggled and Toni couldn’t resist reaching down to play with the taller woman’s clit.

Loki whimpered and Toni thought she was going to feint. Loki fucking Laufeyson; God of mischief, fire and chaos just fucking whimpered because of her. Toni began to circle around the sensitive point faster, using her other hand to tease a nipple. Loki began to pant and writhe under her hands. Toni stood on her tiptoes and nipped at the skin just behind Loki’s ear.

Loki shuddered and pressed down against Toni’s fingers.  
‘Oh! YES TONI!’  
She leant against the window and breathed hard.  
Toni leaned forward.  
‘Wave to the man on the beach.’  
Loki pulled back and smirked tiredly, raising her hand in a mock salute. The man was grinning from ear to ear.

Loki turned around and pulled Toni towards the bed. She shoved the redhead backwards and immediately bent down to trace her tongue along the heat between Toni’s thighs. Toni brought her hands down and gripped the dark hair, already on the verge of begging for more. Loki didn’t need to be asked though; she began to use her hands as well. Within minutes, Toni was crying out Loki’s name and collapsing back on the bed.

~

‘You screamed my name when you came.’  
‘I have said Stark before during sex.’  
‘You yelled Toni.’  
Loki stilled.  
‘I do not recall doing so. You must be delusional.’  
Toni smiled.

~

‘We can’t run forever, you know.’ Toni observed, standing on the balcony in the middle of the Italian Alps.  
‘What do you suggest we do?’  
‘We could negotiate?’  
‘They would not listen.’  
‘I think I have a way that I can make them listen.’  
‘Really?’

~

The red alert sounded itself throughout the Avenger’s mansion and everyone sprung into action. SHIELD had detected Loki-esque magic somewhere on the other side of town.

Steve was first in the room, followed by Clint, Nat, Thor and Bruce. They all froze.

Red-head Toni and Lady Loki were on the floor. Loki had her head in Toni’s lap. 

‘Hey. Before you say anything, I want you to listen, and then you can do whatever you want.’

The team all looked at Steve. He crossed his arms before nodding.

‘So. Hey guys. I’m back. We have something to tell you. While we were away, Loki worked some of her voodoo and-‘  
‘It is not voodoo, Toni. It is magic. Magic is not nearly as dishonest as voodoo.’

The rest of the Avengers looked confused. Loki just called her Toni in an almost… Tender way.

‘Loki worked some of her magic, and I was a guy for a few nights and obviously she’s a chick-‘  
‘I am a woman, Toni. Do not demean me with stupid slang.’  
‘Sorry, Loki.’ Toni ran her fingers through the dark hair reassuringly.  
‘When the genders were reversed… Well. I got her pregnant. If you take her in, she’ll lose our baby. If you still think you want to take us in, then we’re going to leave. Right now. We’re going to go out into some deserted place and live out the rest of our lives there. You’ll never see us again.’

Natasha’s usually stony stare was compromised by the fact that her eyebrows were in her hair. Steve was shocked, Thor looked bewildered and Clint and Bruce looked at each other in a long-suffering kind of way. This is exactly something Toni would do.

‘We have to take you to SHIELD.’

‘Okay, here Loki, let me help you up.’  
‘I am only two months pregnant, Toni. I can stand perfectly well on my own.’

They stood side by side, daring anyone to challenge them.  
‘Steve, we can’t let this happen. I won’t be responsible for a miscarriage.’ Bruce interjected.  
‘Well we can’t just let them back into our lives and expect SHIELD not to notice.’  
‘What if we take them to SHIELD under our protection?’

Steve thought about that.

‘Brother, why have you done this thing?’

‘I do not know, Thor. Perhaps it was because of the millennia of torture I was about to be subjected to.’

Thor looked like he wanted to yell at her, but he also looked like he wanted to apologize.

‘We take them to SHIELD under our protection, they answer question with the team present and we go home.’

Clint smiled and rushed forward to hug Toni.


End file.
